Secuestrándote
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: ¿Qué podría hacer? —Inquirí, con voz burlona. —¿Disfrazarme del chofer de su limosina y secuestrarlo para evitar que el amor de mi vida se case con la bruja? Liz lo meditó y Sonrió. —No es mala idea. One-Shot. UA. SoulxMaka.


**D**isclaimer: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo.

**S**ummary: ¿Qué podría hacer? —Inquirí, con voz burlona. —¿Disfrazarme del chofer de su limosina y secuestrarlo para evitar que el amor de mi vida se case con la bruja? Liz lo meditó y Sonrió. —No es mala idea.

**N**/A: Algo bien ramdon que se me ocurrió mientras mi hermana me contaba lo que había pasado en la novela. Es humor, así que tiene _Ooc_, si no te gusta, no leas ;).

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>ecuestrándote.

_"Si algún día el amor de tu vida se casa, vístete de Chofer de limosina, secuestralo y llévatelo a una cabaña lo más lejos posible"_

No sabía cómo había llegado a _esa_ situación. Tampoco entendía como era que había seguido los consejos de Liz, para ser sincera, era una situación bastante incómoda, pero tenía que hacerlo. Ya estaba ahí, simplemente no podría dar vuelta atrás y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, no, eso no caracterizaba a Maka Albarn.

Aunque esa situación tampoco lo hacía.

—_¿Y no harás nada? —Me había preguntado Liz exaltada._

_La miré alzando una ceja y me encogí de hombros._

—_No, ¿Qué podría hacer? —Inquirí, con voz burlona. —¿Disfrazarme del chofer de su limosina y secuestrarlo para evitar que el amor de mi vida se case con la bruja?_

_Ella pareció meditarlo, y sonriendo, me miró casi como diciéndome ¿Por qué no?_

—_No es mala idea._

_Abrí los ojos, asustada. Elizabeth se había tomado en serio mi comentario. Tragué saliva sonoramente y me preparé para mi infierno._

Suspiré indecisa, mientras apretaba con una fuerza sobrenatural el volante del… auto. Rechiné los dientes y miré el reloj de muñeca que yacía en mi mano derecha. Pasaban de las dos de la tarde y él aún no llegaba. _¿Por qué?,_ gruñí en mi interior. Se supone que era una fecha importante para él, simplemente tenía que ser puntual.

Lloriqueé por el nerviosismo. _¡Ave María Purísima! Dame fuerzas para continuar, _rogó mi mente. Sentía mi corazón latir furioso contra mi pecho, queriéndose salir de ahí. Estaba segura que en cualquier momento me daría un _paro cardio respiratorio. _Tan pronto escuché la puerta de atrás abrirse, dejé de respirar y volteé con miedo.

Ahí estaba él. Tenía el cabello despeinado, el saco negro a juego con la camiseta roja a rallas le sentaba perfectamente, podía jurar que parecía un modelo de revista. Sólo porque Dios es muy grande, no hiperventilé ahí mismo.

—Bueno hermano, disfruta tu día. —Le murmuró Kid, dándole palmaditas en un brazo. —Dejarás de ser un soltero empedernido y ahora tendrás una mujer a tu lado, para toda la vida.

Escuché a Soul suspirar y luego una risa, que me hizo volver a perder el aliento, escapó de sus labios.

—Lo sé. Ahora me voy, amigo. —Ambos hombres se despidieron y Soul subió a la limosina. Creo que está de más mencionar que sudé frío en ese instante. No me moví ni un centímetro, y supuse que eso motivó a mi compañero a dirigirme la palabra. —Eh… Creo que ya puedes conducir.

—Ah, sí, claro. —Dije, tratando de sonar lo más macho posible, aunque creo que no funcionó. Encendí el auto y comencé a conducir hasta la iglesia. En el camino, Soul soltaba suspiros de vez en cuando, se notaba nervioso o preocupado.

"_Bien, Maka. Lo estás logrando, sigue así y harás que Soul no se arruine la vida al casarse con esa bruja malparida caza fortunas"_. Sonreí, orgullosa, ¡lo estaba logrando y no me había echado para atrás! _"¡Ay, no!,_ gritó mi parte irracional, _en la próxima calle está la iglesia, rápido abre la puerta y tírate por ahí". _

Estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero mi parte racional apareció en ese momento, _"si lo haces, Soul vivirá un infierno TODA su vida, y TÚ serás la culpable. ¡Así que pisa el maldito acelerador y huye con el amor de tu vida! _

Fruncí el ceño y lo hice. Pisé el acelerador dejando de lado la iglesia, simplemente no iba a permitir que el amor de mi vida se casara con alguien como Kim, soy mejor mujer yo que ella.

—¿Pero qué…? —Murmuró impactado, mirando por la ventanilla trasera la iglesia. Doblé hacia la izquierda, justo donde estaba la salida de Death City, según Liz, había conseguido un lugar donde podría mantener a Soul secuestrado y nadie nos encontraría. —¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —Gritó. —Acabas de pasarte la iglesia, da vuelta ahora mismo.

—¡No!

—¿No? ¡Ya verás!

Lo próximo que sentí fue como Soul batallaba para quitarme el volante del auto. Era obvio que él era más fuerte que yo, pero me aferré con fuerza para que pudiera conmigo. Pero de una u otra forma, mi amigo me empujó y el sombrero, con el que ocultaba mi cabello, cayó al suelo y frené al instante.

Mis cabellos rubios cayeron en suaves ondas por mis hombros y mi labio inferior resalió, en un claro puchero infantil, estaba a punto de llorar. Él me miró asombrado con sus ojos rojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Maka? ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? —Indagó, con un hilo de voz.

—¡Secuestrándote! ¿Qué no es obvio, idiota? —Grité, encolerizada. Mi plan había fallado.

Soul pestañeó un par de veces, analizando lo que acababa de decirle.

—¿Se-secuestrándome? ¿Por qué harías algo como eso?

—¡Porqué no quiero que te cases! —Confesé, sonrojándome un poco. Él volvió a pestañar, confundido. —Porque si te casas con Kim vivirás un infierno, porque perderé a mi mejor amigo, porque ya nunca más pasaremos tiempo juntos, ¡Y porque te amo, maldita sea!

Comencé a llorar hundiendo mi rostro entre mis manos, muchas lágrimas se escaparon de ellas y caían directamente en mi pantalón negro. Me sentía una tonta, nunca debí haberle hecho caso a Liz, nunca debí haber interrumpido la boda de Soul. Sollocé con fuerza y gemí. _¡Imbécil!_

Pronto mis sollozos se vieron interrumpidos por las risas de Soul, confundida, quité las manos de mi rostro y me lo encontré recostado contra el asiento del copiloto con sus manos sobre su estomago muriendo de risa. ¿Qué le parecía gracioso? ¿Acaso mi sufrimiento lo era? Me enojé y, limpiándome las lágrimas, saqué una enciclopedia de _nosédonde_ encajándosela en la cabeza a mi amigo.

—¡Deja de burlarte, imbécil!

—Es que la situación es tan inverosímil que me resulta difícil el no reír. —Dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas de risa y de dolor. —Oh, Maka. Si no querías que me casara simplemente me lo hubieras dicho.

Él me regaló una sonrisa torcida, mostrándome una larga fila de dientes blancos y bien cuidados. No entendía su punto, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Lo miré, sin entender.

—Me refiero a qué, yo me iba a casar con Kim porque, pensé que no tenía oportunidad contigo. —Confesó, mirándome fijamente. Cuando comprendí sus palabras me sonrojé al instante y desvié la mirada. —Por Dios, nunca te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de mirarlo.

—¿Cuántos años llevamos de conocernos? ¿Doce?

—Casi catorce.

—Y aún así, nunca te diste cuenta de lo que sentía por ti. ¡Vaya que eres tonta y lenta!

—Cállate, animal inmundo. —Exclamé, con indignación en mi voz. —Todavía que te salvo de comenter el peor error de tu vida, me insultas. Bastardo.

Mi compañero soltó una risa burlona, al mismo tiempo inflé las mejillas indignada y me crucé de brazos, simplemente no había sido mi culpa el que fuera tan despistada, pedazo de imbécil. Escuché un suspiró de su parte y volteé a verlo, su mano derecha se dirigió a mi mejilla y la acarició muy despacio, como si tuviera miedo de dañarme.

—Te amo, por si no te había quedado claro —murmuró, como si nada. Y lo próximo que hizo, me dejó sin palabras y sin aliento, literalmente.

Sus deliciosos y soñados labios chocaron contra los míos, desesperados. Él me besaba con tanta pasión que le correspondí a la primera llevando mis manos tras su cabeza. El beso duró muy poco tiempo, para mi gusto pero Soul se veía realmente feliz y eso me hizo sonreír.

—¿Y qué planeabas hacer después de "_Secuestrarme_"?

—Eh… pues Liz consiguió una cabaña a las afueras de Death City para tenerte escondido hasta que te dijera mis verdaderos sentimientos y la razón por la que no podías casarte.

Soul sonrió.

—Pues, ¿Qué esperamos? Tenemos que recuperar mucho tiempo perdido. —Murmuró en mi oído sugestivamente, provocando que me sonrojara. —Conduce a la cabaña, mi pequeña _secuestradora_ y chofer.

Puso en mi cabeza el sombrero que se me había caído momentos antes y me dio un rápido pero delicioso beso en los labios.

Después de todo, el plan no había fallado, y ni había tenido que recurrír al bate de beisbol que Liz guardó a un lado de mi asiento, sólo por si Soul se ponía rudo.

En fin, ahora todo estaba bien.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>/A: Jaja, see ewe, se supone que era un Drabble, pero se alargó mucho y se volvió One-shot xD. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Como dije arriba me inspiré mientras mi hermana me decía que en la novela la protagonista se vestía de chofer para secuestrar y evitar que su amor se casara con otra mujer y se me prendió el foquito de la cabeza xD.

Algún día haré lo mismo, porqué soy cool y quiero vivir la adrenalina de esa experiencia:B(?) XD

En fin, pasen buen día :).

**E**scuchando: Franz Ferdinand - The Dark Of The Matineé.

* * *

><p>¿<strong>R<strong>eview? *-*!


End file.
